Shannon
Shannon is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Appearance She has a brown hat with bleached blonde hair and black glasses. If you look closely, you will see her blue eyeliner. She has a blue coat and a red and white plaid shirt. Flipdeck Info Shannon is an investigative reporter for Nowtime News. She went to Tastyville to track down the source of counterfeit tickets being sold near Griller Stadium. Shannon quickly refocused her attention on the disappearance of 28 people attending a Free Burger Day promotion at Papa’s Burgeria. During the ordeal she interviewed several key witnesses who saw strange individuals lurking around town the night before. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Relish * Onions * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) * Rock Candy * Cupcake 1: ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Marshmallow on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Blackberries * Powsicle Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria * Regular Cellentani (Penne in other holidays) * Rico's Chili (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) * Cheddar Cheese (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) * 3 Meatballs * 3 Sausages * Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Jubilee Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Powdered Sugar in other holidays) **Cherry Bomb Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) *Regular Ring **Red Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Star with Blackberry Jelly (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Mini Mallows in other holidays) **Rock Candy Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Buffalo Boneless Wings (right) *4 Teriyaki Shrimp (left) *4 Potato Skins *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (bottom) *8 Sausages *4 Onions *6 Banana Peppers (Top) *Regular bake *6 pieces Toppings She Is Unlocked With *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Papa's Ballpark Mustard. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Dark Blue Frosting. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 6 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 35 *Papa's Freezeria HD: ? *Papa's Pastaria: Time Customer *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: ? *Papa's Donuteria: Time Customer *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Time Customer Trivia *Before Root Beer is unlocked, Shannon orders three different sodas (first Fizzo, then Dr. Cherry and penultimately, Tangerine Pop). *If you look very closely onto the lens of her camera in her Flipdeck photo, you can see Radley Madish, the main antagonist of Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. This indicates that she might have witnessed him from outside as he sucks all of the customers in Papa's Burgeria into the portal to Munchmore (as in the intro of the game). *Her first time in PNC is in Papa's Next Chefs 2014. She defeated Cecilia in Round 1 and lost to Akari in the final round finishing second place. *Papa's Donuteria is the second game where she is a random day customer. * Her favorite color seems to be blue. Gallery Shannoncustomer.png|Shannon when she's not a star customer. shannon at hot doggeria.png Quinn and shannon.png|Shannon and Quinn Shannon Order.png|Shannon's final Hot Doggeria order. Shannon123.jpg|shannon thumbs-up ShannonIsEvil.png thumb.png|you call that a food no no no dsfhjisdmhgoijbidf.png|it looks so good i'm putting my hands in the air Papa's Pastaria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Perfect with Shannon Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line A Pastaria 7.PNG|S-h-a-n-n-o-n Sucks A Pastaria 11.PNG|This just in: I just had the worst pasta ever!!! Never coming back! 1604756_672602932802507_736677960_n.jpg|shannon in fan art up!! Perfectshannon.png|Shannon is very happy, but Sue not so much like Shannon. Angry Shannon.PNG|I should post this on the tastyvillie news! Shannon perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria with Kayla! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Shannon mauls to table, Olivia angrily looks, and the Custom Worker is very unfortunate. Shannon unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png|Shannon unlocked! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.21.05.png|Shannon and Tohru are angry with the Vanilla Infinity Loops she received (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png|Shannon is angry, Sienna is not pleased, and the dining room server feels sorry for ruining Starlight Jubilee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters